Cass je te pardonne
by AudeSnape
Summary: Destiel ! Se passe au début du 22x8. Il y a toujours un temps pour pardonner et les tartes ça aide ! Texte test avec une scène explicite.


**Bonjour à tous, alors ceci est un peu un texte test ! C'est une scène explicite Destiel, la première que j'écris donc c'est vraiment un essai. **

**J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous trouvez que c'est bien écrit ou non.**** Ce que je peux modifier car prochainement j'aimerais une scène explicite dans ma fic ****_"Le Sauvetage"_**** alors je m'entraine.**

**Voilà je vous laisse lire.**

**Donc ça se passe début de l'****épisode 22 de la saison 8****, j'avais pas envie de les voir se déchirer comme ça alors qu'ils vont si bien ensemble :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Dean je suis désolée... murmura Castiel en regardant son ancien protégé.

- Désolée ? répéta Dean.

- Je... je vais vous laisser, dit Sam en voyant que les deux hommes devaient enfin se dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Sammy le leva difficilement de son siège et alla dans une petite chambre pour se reposer.

- Dean...

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter ! J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'aurais pu mourir pour toi, tu représentes tellement de chose pour moi et toi... toi tu me trahis Castiel.

-Je suis tellement mais tellement désolée... je ne sais plus ce qui est bien ou non. Je me sens moi même qu'auprès de vous... qu'auprès de toi...

-J'ai peur de te refaire confiance mais... mais je peux pas t'abandonner non plus... saloperie d'ange !

Castiel regarda dans les yeux Dean et essaya de comprendre. Pourquoi ce dernier tenait tant à ne pas l'abandonner ?

-Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir Dean, j'aimerais racheter mes fautes. Je peux faire ce que tu veux si tu le souhaites si ça peut arranger ta haine contre moi.

-C'est ça le problème Cass... c'est pas de la haine que je ressens... j'aimerais car ça serait plus facile comme ça de te haïr et t'anéantir mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et jamais je ne ressentirai et c'est ça qui me détruit de l'intérieur.

- Je ne comprends pas, chuchota Castiel en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire les courses... à tout à l'heure !

-Attends je viens avec toi.

-Non, s'il te plait Cass... restes là.

Castiel ne dit rien d'autre et s'installa sur une chaise. Il attendrait le retour de Dean sagement et ne l'embêterait plus. Dean le regarda faire et partit rapidement.

Quand Dean arriva dans sa voiture quelques larmes coulaient mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait à qui que se soit.

Il prit la route en direction de la ville où il trouva rapidement une petite épicerie. Dean avait vraiment envie de se réconcilier avec Castiel même s'il avait peur de la prochaine bêtise qu'il pourrait faire. Il prit quelque ingrédient avant de s'arrêter devant une étagère.

Viande, légumes, pain mais là il avait devant ses yeux une belle tarte aux fruits variés. Voilà une bonne idée pour se réconcilié après tout, tout le monde aimait la tarte et ça mettait n'importe qui de bonne humeur.

Dean en prit deux au cas ou il serait très énervé. Il paya ses courses et rentra très vite au bunker.

Quand Dean arriva Castiel était encore sur sa chaise à attendre son retour.

-Je suis rentré ! Avec des tartes en plus, annonça Dean tout sourire.

Castiel regarda Dean comme si ce dernier avait deux têtes. Une heure plus tôt il était furax contre lui et là... il était heureux. Les tartes on un effet apaisant sur les humains apparemment.

- Va chercher Sammy s'il te plait pendant que je prépare à manger.

Castiel s'exécuta et alla chercher Sam qui dormait profondément, il n'arriva même pas à le réveiller alors il retourna dans la salle.

Dean le vit arriver sans son frère et demanda :

-Pourquoi il est pas là ?

-Il dort profondément, je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller.

-Oh ! oh... bon et bien... ça va être un tête à tête alors. Tu veux un hamburger avant la tarte ?

-Non merci.

Dean prit son hamburger et le mangea en lisant les bouquins qui trainait sur la table. Castiel lisait aussi mais s'arrêtait souvent pour regarder en direction de son ancien protégé.

-Dean ?

-Oui Cass ?

-J'ai une question à te poser...

-Je t'écoute.

-Où est-ce que j'ai échoué ?

-Comment ça ?

-Avec toi.

Dean ferma son livre et mangea sa dernière bouché en réfléchissant a la réponse qu'il pourrait donner.

-Repartons depuis le commencement... au début ça allait mais quand t'es revenue du Paradis après ton voyage forcé t'étais plus le même.

-Il y a eu comme... un règlement de compte en haut entre mes supérieurs et moi.

-Mais t'as su te faire pardonner en m'aidant à retrouver le petit Sammy. Quand tu t'es mis à boire après notre retour du paradis ça m'a fait souffrir tu sais... enfin c'est sans importance les jours qui ont suivi c'est moi que j'ai détesté...

-Comment ça ?

-T'avoir renvoyer au paradis et t'avoir déçu car je voulais dire "oui" à Michel...

-Mais j'en suis sorti indemne et tu n'as pas dis "oui".

-Oui... et quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort...

-Quand Lucifer m'a tué ?

-Oui. Juste après c'était Bobby et Sammy et j'étais seul alors quand tu étais devant moi c'était... un miracle.

-"Est-ce que c'est toi Dieu ?".

-Oui !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rigoler en pensant au compliment un peu ridicule de Dean.

-Que veux-tu j'ai associé "miracle" à "Dieu". Il était grand temps !

-Oui, dit Castiel en rigolant.

- Après... il y a eu beaucoup de déception, l'âme de Sam, ta trahison avec Crowley, le Purgatoire mais même là-bas je ne pouvais me défaire de toi. Puis on est rentré... enfin... je suis rentré et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir laissé.

-Mais Dean c'était...

-Oui je sais, c'était toi. Enfin bref, après il y a eu toute cette manipulation avec Naomi et là tu étais parti, tu ne croyais plus en moi. Au fond de moi j'ai senti quelque chose se briser Cass.

-Encore une fois Dean... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... moi ce qui me détruit c'est de voir dans quel état tu es à causse de moi.

-Comment ça ?

-On dirait que tu te sens... seul, brisé, détruit... que tu ne crois plus en grand chose.

-Si toi tu me laisses, si toi tu m'abandonnes et ne me fais plus confiance alors oui... je vois pas en quoi je peux croire Cass.

Dean se leva et alla chercher la tarte. Il prit deux assiettes et mit une part dans chacune d'elle. Il s'assit à côté de Castiel. Il avait besoin de le sentir un peu plus proche de lui.

-Tiens, manges petit ange, dis Dean en mettant l'assiette sous le nez de Castiel.

-Merci petit humain, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dean se sentit fondre. Mon dieu qu'il aimait le sourire de Castiel. Il était magnifique.

Attends ! Il venait pas de penser que Castiel était beau ?

-Hummm... cette tarte est délicieuse Dean, murmura l'ange en mangeant avec adoration sa part.

La cuillère de Dean n'arriva pas dans sa bouche, elle resta en hauteur. Ce dernier regardait l'ange avec de grands yeux. Ce son sonnait si bon aux oreilles de l'humain. Il regardait la langue de son voisin de table bien nettoyer sa cuillère puis l'assiette. Ce dernier ayant terminé se tourna vers l'humain la bouche grande ouverte mais ce qui l'intéressé le plus était la part de Dean non terminé.

-Tu ne termines pas ? demanda Castiel avec envie.

Dean ne réagit pas, l'ange le prit comme une invitation alors il apporta sa bouche à la cuillère de l'humain et ferma les yeux quand il eut se goût dans sa bouche.

-Humm c'est bon ! Merci Dean pour cette tarte, dit Castiel la bouche pleine.

Le principal concerné réagit enfin et posa sa cuillère. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il vit l'ange terminer sa part et se lécher les doigts. Dean sentit son sang arriver dans ses joues. Il était en train de rougir, quelle honte, mais son sang se déplaça très vide vers le sud.

Comme un instinct il attrapa la main de Castiel et entreprit de lécher le dernier doigt ayant de la sauce dessus. Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté, décidemment il ne comprendrait jamais les humains.

Dean vit l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'ange alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensé. Il mit sa main sur la nuque de Castiel et approcha son visage pour que leurs lèvres se rencontre. Ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas alors il lécha les lèvres pour lui demander le passage. Cass comprit et laissa Dean l'embrasser, ce dernier n'hésitant pas pour approfondir le baiser.

Sans lâcher son ange il se leva et se mit à califourchon sur ce dernier. Castiel commença à caresser le dos de Dean mais il trouvait que le tee-shirt était vraiment gênant alors il l'attrapa et l'arracha.

-Va pas trop vite mon coco, chuchota Dean en abandonnant temporairement la bouche de Castiel. Je peux pas faire pareil moi.

Castiel attrapa Dean et le mit sur la table. Il l'embrassa pendant que Dean essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever le manteau et la veste de son ange.

Une fois son objectif rempli Dean lâcha les lèvres de Cass pour commencer à embrasser le cou de se dernier et de mordiller son lobe. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir serré dans son pantalon avec tout ça et Castiel n'était pas mieux à ce qu'il pouvait sentir contre lui. Si l'un d'eux avait le malheur -enfin plutôt le bonheur- de bouger d'un centimètre ils gémissaient.

Castiel essaya de se souvenir de toutes les fois où il avait pu voir des relations intimes entre les humains alors il déboutonna le pantalon de Dean et l'enleva très rapidement. L'humain, lui de son côté, avait arraché tout les boutons de sa chemise blanche de l'ange et essayait maintenant de lui retirer le pantalon.

Une fois que les deux hommes furent en caleçon, Dean se leva de la table et inversa les positions, il allongea Castiel sur la table et commença à embrasser tout son corps. Il avait besoin de s'imprégner de l'ange, de celui qu'il aimait car oui il était fou de lui. Il embrassa les épaules, le torse en mordillant sa chair faisant lâcher des soupirs de Cass. Il continua sa descente et arriva au caleçon. Il le prit doucement et l'enleva. Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt pour admirer Castiel. Que cet homme était beau. Il allait lui causer sa perte mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait pour le moment. L'humain se baissa et souffla sur l'érection de l'ange, ce dernier gémit et lança quelques mots en enochien quand Dean le prit en bouche.

Il commença de lent va et vient rendant Castiel malade, ce dernier posa ses mains sur la tête de l'humain et le fit aller plus vite. Dean ne se fit pas prier mais s'arrêta avant que l'ange ne vienne, il émit un grognement de frustration quand il sentit la bouche de son ancien protégé le laisser.

Dean enleva vite son caleçon et demanda à l'ange de faire apparaître du lubrifiant. A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se trouvait déjà avec un tube dans la main. Castiel s'installa un peu mieux sur la table pendant que son partenaire se préparait.

Il introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice de l'ange. Ce dernier n'était pas gêné par cette présence alors très vite il en mit un autre. Le visage de Castiel se contracta, Dean prit son sexe dans son autre main pour le détendre. Il inséra un troisième doigt et le prépara le plus rapidement possible car il ressentait le besoin d'être dans cet être céleste.

Quand Dean sortit ses doigts Castiel bougonna.

-Je vais y aller doucement Cass, dit Dean.

Ce dernier commença à rentrer dans l'ange, s'arrêtant quand il voyait le visage de Castiel se crisper. Pour le détendre il faisait des va et vient sur son sexe ce qui arrivait à le calmer assez rapidement.

Quand Dean fût enfin dans son partenaire il se sentit enfin entier. Comme si rien n'avait été parfait avant ce moment là, comme si Castiel était tout ce que son corps, son âme, son esprit attendait.

- Cass... si tu savais...

-Je sais Dean, moi aussi, tu es tout ce que ma grâce attendait.

Dean commença ses va et vient les gémissements de douleurs de Castiel devenant très vite des gémissements de plaisir. Il trouva le point qui faisait monter Cass au septième ciel.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'ange ne vienne mais il n'avait pas prévu de crier le nom de Dean avec sa vrai voix explosant les plombs du bunker. Sa grâce lui fit sortir ses ailes qui se déployèrent sous l'effet de l'orgasme puis enveloppèrent Dean qui vint peu après à l'intérieur de son amant en hurlant le nom de Castiel.

-Dean ? fit une voix endormie.

-Merde, merde, merde, murmura Dean en s'éloignant de Castiel.

Samuel s'était réveillé alors chaque vêtement que le frère de ce dernier trouvait, il le balançait à son propriétaire. Il essaya de s'habiller très vite mais lorsque Sam réussit à rallumer il fit face à un Castiel et un Dean complètement débraillés. L'ange avait son pantalon et sa chemise ouverte sur lui et l'autre n'avait que son pantalon.

-Non, non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas savoir et... je ne veux plus manger sur cette table... ni travailler ! dit Sam qui se demandait pourquoi il était sortit de la chambre.

Dean sourit et se tourna vers Castiel. Sammy attrapa les livres qu'il lisait il y a quelques heures et repartit dans sa chambre.

Lorsque son frère fût partit, Dean attrapa Castiel et l'embrassa, ce dernier le laissa approfondir le baiser.

-Ne me laisse plus, ne m'abandonne plus, reste avec moi je t'en supplie, dit Dean en laissant la bouche de l'ange pendant quelques minutes.

-Je te le promet, Dean.

-Cass je te pardonne.

Castiel embrassa son humain mais au même moment Sam revenait dans la salle.

-Oh non... je vais pouvoir rester à côté de vous sans que vous vous jetiez dessus ou pas ? demanda Samuel visiblement fatigué.

-Quoi on est si horrible à regarder ? dit Dean en rigolant sans lâcher Castiel qui était dans ses bras.

-Enfin bref, on a une salle 7B ?

FIN

* * *

**Voilà les amis. Je l'ai écrite en une après-midi alors il y a surement des erreurs.**

**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, c'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon.**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
